Parallax
by kenyancougar
Summary: Ambushed in an alley. RPG! But then what happened? Follow Bravo as they do everything possible to make it back in one piece. What I think should have happened at the end of Parallax.
1. Ambush

**AN: Typical I don't own SEAL Team disclaimer.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – Ambush**

 **Brock's Home**

"Coffee?" Megan held out a warm mug.

"Thanks." Stella accepted the drink and settled back into the overstuffed chair.

Meg lowered to the couch and sipped her coffee. When Stella appeared on her doorstep, Meg sensed something was wrong. Not having heard any news from the guys, she could only wait and see what bugged Stella.

"I broke up with Clay," Stella admitted after a long, drawn-out silence.

Brows furrowed, Meg started at Stella. She thought the couple was doing well. Brock kept telling her Stella was the best thing for Clay. Her husband thought they would end up marrying and starting a family together. "I'm sorry to hear that, Stella."

"I just didn't think I could do it anymore, wondering when I'm going to have Jason knock on the door and tell me Clay is gone. That the man I love is no more and instead of returning Clay to me I only get a flag-draped, pine box." Stella couldn't stop the tears which streamed down her face.

Setting her coffee on the low table, Meg moved to Stella's side and gathered her in a hug. After several minutes, Meg drew in a breath and pulled back slightly. "Was it Mumbai?"

Stella met Meg's gaze and nodded. "He could have died."

"But he didn't."

"I don't even know what really happened other than Clay took a round to the chest and Adam came back in a box." Stella swiped at the tears on her cheek. "He's got this massive bruise on his chest that still hasn't gone away. Just thinking about what could have happened if he wasn't wearing his body armor …"

"Stella, you can't live in the land of 'What if?'."

"I just … I love him so damn much!"

Meg nodded her head, understanding exactly what Stella was feeling. Moving back to her seat she lifted her coffee mug before meeting Stella's gaze. "About a year before Clay joined Bravo, they had one hell of a mission. Several of the guys came back with injuries, but Brock and Cerb were the worst off. They were on foot when an IED went off. Brock was closest and despite Cerb's warning, they couldn't get far enough away to not suffer injuries.

"Cerberus saved all of Bravo's life that day, but the cuts, bruises, and Brock's broken arm shook me to my core. Knowing they almost didn't come home to me … It's not a feeling I wish on anyone."

"How do you do it?"

"It's not easy, that's for sure. You just have to decide which is worse. Living with the knowledge he may come home hurt or living without him entirely. I, for one, know my life would only be a shell of what it is now if I wasn't with Brock. If we were to separate, I would still worry about him. Wonder how his missions are going, if he's hurt or injured, I'd wonder about Cerberus. But I would never know because if I leave him, I won't ever get confirmation that he is alive and well. I wouldn't be able to comfort him when he loses a friend, or nurse him back to health when he is injured. Living with the knowledge he is in constant danger is difficult, but I can't live without Brock."

"I can't stop thinking about Clay since they left." Stella wrapped both hands around her coffee mug and stared at the dark liquid inside. "I know I hurt him. I could see it in his eyes." Swallowing hard, Stella met Meg's gaze. "I couldn't stand it if he were hurt because he was pre-occupied with our breakup and not focused on what he's doing.

"Clay wants to change the world. He told my parents he doesn't want to be on the teams forever. Maybe someday run for office. Told them that he goes over there to fight so that those of us here don't have to see some of the things he sees." Stella shared.

"It sounds to me like Clay knows what he wants. He wants a safer world. He wants to make a change, even if only a small ripple in the water. But I also know he loves you and wants a life with you."

"You and Naima make it seem so easy."

"Oh, honey." Meg laughed. "Life with a SEAL is anything but easy. However, I know Brock is a frog man through and through. He would do anything for his brothers. Saying goodbye to the team, well, I might as well say goodbye to the man I love if he leaves Bravo. Those men are his family too, I can't bear to ask him to leave them just so I can sleep easier at night."

"What do you do? When the nights are long, the house is empty, and you're worried about him?"

"I trust Bravo Team. I believe in Jason, that he has their best interest in mind and will do whatever he can to protect them." Meg grinned. "Jason is the best leader the Teams have seen in decades. There is no one I would rather my husband follow into battle than big bad Jason Hayes."

"He is pretty intimidating." Stella chuckled.

"For sure."

Silence reigned as the women enjoyed their drink.

After several minutes Meg looked to Stella. "So, what do you think? Can you live without Clay?"

"If the last few weeks have taught me anything, the answer is no. I can't live never knowing another thing about him." Stella sighed. "I need Clay. I'll call him when I get home and talk to him if he'll let me."

Meg beamed, Stella only needed someone in the same boat to talk things through with. Stella's decision solidified in her own mind the woman was a keeper. "Hey, I think Naima is alone this week. The kids went to stay with her parents. What do you say we head over to her place and do pizza, wine, and a movie?"

"I think _not_ being alone tonight is a wonderful idea."

"I'll call and let her know we're on our way."

Stella drew in a deep breath and blew it out slowly. Already she could feel her heart mending, but at the same time dread seeped in. _What if Clay doesn't want to talk to me? Or if he's decided he's done and won't give me another chance?_ Deciding those thoughts were not helpful in the least, Stella carried the now empty coffee mugs to the kitchen and rinsed them before heading out the door with Meg to spend time with Naima, and hopefully forget the fact their men were once again in harm's way.

* * *

 **Ixtapaluca Slums, Mexico**

"RPG!" Clay yelled as he threw the door open and launched himself out. The fireball which erupted behind him threw him to the ground as the heat from the blast bore down on him. His head cracked the hard surface and blackness surrounded him.

Brock groaned as the heat radiated from the van. His head hitting the concrete left him dazed as he lay still on the sidewalk. His eyes remained open but unfocused.

Sonny coughed as he lifted onto one elbow, peering at the fireball behind him. He reached for his comm as he coughed. "Bravo Three to Bravo One."

"Three, what happened?" Jason's voice held concern for his men.

"RPG. You gotta get off the street!"

"Copy."

"There is a church, just there." Martinez gestured to a building to their left.

"Three, grab Bravos Five and Six. Meet us in the church on the left." Jason ordered as he reached for the door handle.

"Copy."

Sonny pushed himself to all fours and peered around. He noted Jason, Ray, Martinez, and Trent firing in all directions as they made their way to the front of the church. Three steps from the van and Martinez hit the ground, clearly hit.

Gazing the other direction, Sonny failed to spot Clay or Brock. His gut clenched as the thought they didn't make it out of the van in time flitted through his mind. Crouching close to the ground he made his way around the van in time to see four men dragging Clay and Brock away. He immediately opened fire.

"Bravo One! They're taking Five and Six!" Sonny yelled into the comms.

Jason cursed as he turned down the street and began firing off shots, careful to avoid hitting any of his men. Although three hostiles went down in the hail of bullets, Clay and Brock were tossed into the back of a truck which sped off.

"Three, come to us. We'll cover you!" Jason ordered as he and Trent lay down cover fire and Sonny bolted down the street.

When Sonny entered the building, Jason slammed the door shut and Trent pushed a pew in front of the door.

"Bravo One to HAVOC. They took Bravos Five and Six. I repeat, two eagles taken. We are under heavy fire." Jason let off a couple of rounds through the window.

"Copy, Bravo One. QRT is ten mikes out."

"We may not have that long," Jason muttered under his breath. To Eric, he answered, "Copy. Hunkering down until backup arrives. The two were taken in a white pickup truck. Can you follow?"

"Doing our best, Bravo One." Eric resisted the urge to punch the table. The last thing they needed was for two of his men to be taken captive by one of the most ruthless men in South America.

Cerberus' whines from his crate echoed down the hall as if the canine understood Brock was in danger. Lisa ignored the dread which settled in her stomach as she worked every avenue to get eyes on the truck bearing Clay and Brock.

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

Brock began to come to as they bounced along the road. His head hitting the floor of the truck repeatedly doing nothing to end the pounding in his head. As he blinked, his vision cleared and he spied Clay in front of him. Both lay with hands bound behind them, and their feet tied together to prevent escape.

Carefully looking Clay over, Brock felt a bit of relief that there were no apparent injuries save a small cut on the kid's forehead, most likely from his head hitting the ground. He suspected Clay's chest would be protesting the impact from the blast as well as the extremely uncomfortable ride in the truck.

When the vehicle pulled into a parking garage, Brock suppressed a groan. Davis may be good, but he doubted they would be able to keep track of them if they left the building. He silently observed as the truck drove to the third floor and parked beside an SUV.

Clay groaned when they lifted him from the bed of the truck and tossed him into the back of the other vehicle, but the kid's eyes never opened. When they came for him, Brock became dead weight, not wanting to make their job any easier. He landed almost on top of Clay before the back door was slammed shut, their captors climbed in, and the engine revved to life.

The vehicle sat and idled, for how long, Brock had no clue. The windows were tinted so dark that when they did finally leave the parking garage, Brock could see only faint shadows on the other side of the glass. Despite his best efforts, Brock lost track of time and direction. The only thing he did know was he and Clay were screwed, and he hoped HAVOC and Jason would find them before it would be too late.

* * *

 **Inside Church**

Trent knelt beside Martinez and put a pressure bandage in place to staunch the blood flowing from the man's wound in his left bicep. "You'll be alright."

"Thank you." Martinez breathed a sigh of relief. When the first van blew he didn't think they would make it out of the alley alive. Even now they might not all walk away alive.

"Ray, go high. Everyone conserve your ammo. We've gotta hang on until QRT arrives."

Ray nodded to Jason before heading up the stairs to the balcony to take up residence by the high window. Below the rest of Bravo checked ammo, gathered grenades, flashbangs, and smoke for easy use, and dug in to hold their ground until help arrived.

Bullets impacted the building and Bravo began to return fire. Being careful to make their shots count.

"I'm out!" Jason called.

"Here ya go boss." Sonny tossed Jason a clip. "Last one."

Increased weapon fire from outside brought a smile to Ray's face. "Backup is here!"

Moments later Lopez entered with his men.

"Thanks for coming to get us." Jason grasped the man's hand as he blew out a long breath. "HAVOC, Bravo One."

"Go ahead, Bravo One."

"QRT has arrived. We are RTB."

"Solid copy."

"Any updated on Five and Six?" Jason followed Lopez out the door as the other man gave the order to move out.

"Negative. We followed the truck but lost it when it entered a parking garage. We haven't been able to pick up their trail yet."

Jason growled. "Copy."

"No sign of them?" Sonny's worry increased with each moment Brock and Clay were separated from them.

"No." Jason's single word answer conveying every single ounce of frustration and worry those that knew him. "Let's get back to base, regroup, and hopefully by then we will have a direction to go."

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

The vehicle screeched to a halt and Brock resisted the urge to peer over the seats. Glancing at Clay, his concern ratcheted up. The kid had yet to regain consciousness which could indicate a more severe injury than first suspected.

The back door opened, and six men stood outside. Several weapons were pointed at them as one gestured for him to get out. He slid down to the tailgate where two men grabbed his arms and dragged him inside.

Once indoors he was brought into a large, damp room with four cages. Two men held him as his shirt, boots, and socks were stripped off. They then cuffed each wrist with a heavy manacle on a long chain which fed through the back of one of the cages. He was then forced into the cage when they pulled the chains and secured them out the other end. Once inside they cuffed each ankle with matching manacles, shut the door, and locked it with a heavy padlock.

Brock curled into the back of the cage, unable to sit fully upright, and watched as Clay was brought in and received the same treatment. Clay was shoved into the cage a few feet away from his own and the door securely shut and locked. Their captors then exited the room and the door slammed shut, leaving them alone with one another.

Recognizing their captors may not yet know their names, Brock desired to keep it that way. "Six. Come on, Six. Wake up."

Clay groaned as metal bars pressed into his side. His chest ached with each breath, and his head throbbed with the beat of his heart. As sound drifted in, he recognized Brock's voice and chanced opening his eyes. Blinking several times, his surroundings slowly came into focus.

Brock sighed in relief at the sight of Clay's eyes opening. "Six, good to see you awake." He stressed the name Six, praying Clay would catch the hint.

Recognizing Brock used his Bravo call sign, he understood the necessity to respond in kind. "Where are we, Five?"

"Unknown."

"Do we know if Three made it?" Clay pushed himself up on one arm, his other hand pressed to the bruise on his chest which ached.

"Yes. He was mobile." Brock rubbed his temple. "I think I spotted the rest too."

"Think they'll find us soon?"

"I hope so."

Some time passed with each lost in their own thoughts. Finally, Clay decided to confide in Brock.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"What's on your mind, Kid?" Brock shifted and faced Clay.

"How do you and handle work and home life? You and Two make it seem so easy. I mean, it's like a miracle." Clay glanced up from his clasped hands.

"You two not doing so great?"

"This freaked her out." Clay rubbed his chest, the memory of Stella rubbing ointment into the bruise, her hands on his bare flesh, fresh in his mind.

"I'm sure it did. You explain what happened?"

"No. Can't, can I?"

"Not all the details, but you can share how you received it, protecting the rest of us."

"Don't know if that will help. She says …" Clay took a moment to consider his words, needing the conversation to remain confusing to listening ears. "Says fallen eagle is an eventuality. Can't sit around waiting for it to happen."

"Let me guess. Not sleeping at night. Worrying every moment you're gone. Cringing at every phone call and door knock."

"Pretty much. I don't know what to do." Clay looked away. "Told Two I thought I could have both if I tried. Appears that was only wishful thinking. If it wasn't already ended, I'd have to choose. Still feel as though I do."

"Love?"

"With every fiber of my being. Thought it went both ways." Clay's gaze met Brock's. "And before you tell me I can have it, just maybe with someone else, Two beat you to it and I don't want to hear it again."

"I was going to say that if it was meant to be, and true love is there, it will work itself out. Could be only time is needed. If you really want it, don't write her off just yet."

"You think she might come around?"

"I think one should never give up hope."

The door swinging open stopped their conversation. Two people wearing dark hoods were brought in and deposited into the remaining crates across the room. Their wrists were cuffed together with manacles on a short chain, cages were secured closed, and the hoods removed, before their captors once again left the room.

Mandy's eyes widened in surprise at the sight of Brock and Clay across the room from herself and Rita. When they were taken from Carla Reyes' apartment, she never suspected to meet up with anyone from Bravo. Their surprised gazes confirmed they didn't anticipate running into her here either.

Before anyone could speak a word, the door opened and El Lazo entered with several men, four of which carried baseball bats. They ignored the women and strode across the room to the guys. Brock and Clay sat as much as they could in their tiny cells and peered warily at the bats in the hands of their captors.

"When I get a new dog, I first teach it who is the boss." Lazo sneered at the two men. "I am the one who now holds your lives in my hands. You will learn to fear me."

Nodding once several men approached the cages, grasped the chains, and pulled them taught. This forced Brock and Clay to their backs and stretched as much as possible in their cramped spaces. Then the bats began to be thrust with force through the bars, neither could curl up to protect themselves.

By the time the beating was finished several minutes later, Clay gasped for breath. The men noted the large bruise on his chest and repeatedly aimed for the same area. Severely aggravating his already aching chest. Brock curled on his side and peered at Spenser, noting the pain lines on the younger man's face. Their eyes met and although neither said a word both knew what the other was thinking.

 _We are totally screwed._

* * *

 **AN: I hope you liked the first chapter of this. My muse just wouldn't leave me alone after the last episode. Anyway, reviews are always welcome :)**

 **If you like my writing, check out my new novel. Now available on Amazon, just search "Martha Pruett" or "Clubs: Heart of a Hero" and you'll find it.**

 **Clubs: Heart Of A Hero (Book 1 in the Slater's Deck Series)**

How far will heroes go to protect the ones they love? Drew Slater, a dedicated Marine, husband, and father must endure constant separation from his family to keep them safe. For three years, he and his Special Forces unit have endeavored to locate and stop the efforts of those who threaten his family.

Roxy Carter-Slater, Baltimore SWAT officer, devoted wife, and mother wants nothing more than her husband to return home to her and their daughter, Ava. She understands the sacrifices all three are making to safeguard Ava, but her heart still yearns for them to be together.

When the life of an innocent is at stake, Drew, Roxy, and their teams must make difficult choices in the face of the enemy. Will one of them be called to make the ultimate hero's sacrifice for a child? Will Drew find the peace he so desperately seeks?


	2. Finding Five and Six

**Chapter 2: Finding Five and Six**

 **Mexican Marine Compound**

"Tell me you found them!" Jason's voice bellowed down the hall as he stormed up the stairs, the remaining members of Bravo hot on his heels.

Blackburn eyed his men as they trickled in, assessing each one and noting the fierce determination blazing in their eyes. "We don't have a location yet ..." he held up his hand to stop Jason's words. "But we are working on it."

"I tracked the truck to a parking garage. They enter, then about twenty minutes later four black SUVs exit, going different directions. No other vehicles in or out in about an hour." Lisa met Jason's gaze. "I didn't have the resources to follow each one. I'm sorry. I am working every possible avenue to find them."

"We _will_ find them, Jason." Eric's tone and expression indicating he would not rest until his men were brought in safely.

"I have friends who live near there. I can contact them and ask if they saw any of Doza's men with Americans tonight." Lopez offered, understanding the terror the American SEAL felt, the same terror which coursed through him at the knowledge his family was targeted by Doza. Only his family remained safe in the compound, and Hayes' men were already in Doza's grasp.

"That would be very helpful. Thank you."

Lopez nodded once before heading to chance and get in touch with his contacts.

"What did Mandy find at Reyes' place?" Jason lay his rifle on the table and stripped his gloves off.

"She hasn't come back yet."

Jason's eyes shot up and he met Eric's gaze. "Did you call her?"

"No answer. We sent agents to Reyes' apartment. The agents sent to accompany her were shot dead. We know Mandy and Rita were there, their cells were found. No sign on them though." Eric released a slow breath as Jason processed the news.

"Mandy told me she thought we were compromised, and I blew her off. I should have listened." Rage boiled in Jason and his fist clenched. "DAMMIT!" his fist slammed into the table top.

Ray grasped Jason's bicep and forced his voice to remain calm. "Hey, we'll find them. All of them."

"Yeah? Before or after Lazo beats them to death or skins them alive?"

Ray noted Sonny flinch at Jason's words. _He likely feels guilty for Brock and Clay being taken, when he got away._ Moving directly into Jason's gaze, Ray ensured his friend met his gaze. He lowered his voice so only Jason could hear his words. "This is not the time or the place to voice those thoughts." His eyes flicked to the side where Sonny stood, his gaze on the floor. "Right now we need your head to be fully in the game, Jas. We only need to think about getting them back, we'll worry about the rest later."

Jason swallowed hard to put out the rage of fire within him. He nodded once before turning his attention to Blackburn. "Is there anything we can do right now?"

"We are scanning any possible piece of intel we have. Best you guys clean up, grab some grub, then meet back here." Eric ordered.

Jason nodded once and turned to speak when Cerberus' whines echoed down the hall.

"He's been whining for a while now. Like he knows Brock's in trouble." Lisa suppressed a sigh.

"I'll see to him." Jason turned and strode from the room. He went straight to Cerberus to let him out, feed him, and hopefully provide some comfort. And maybe himself in the process.

* * *

 **Doza's Compound**

Brock groaned as he shifted, his ribs aching from the beating and protesting every move. The metal of the cage dug into his bare back and sides and the shackles bit into his wrists. His eyes flickering open, his gaze met Clay's.

"You doing okay?" Clay asked, voice raspy from disuse.

"Yeah. You?"

"I'm fine."

Brock noted Clay was anything but, yet tried to hide his discomfort. Ignoring the lie, Brock's gaze shifted across the room to Rita and Mandy. The Mexican slept, but Mandy met Brock's gaze. Knowing they could be monitored, the reason he referred to Clay as Six when they first arrived, Brock kept his words simple. "You two alright?"

Mandy nodded, unable to speak for the guilt which plagued her. She was the reason Bravo team came to Mexico, and ultimately the cause of Brock and Clay being taken captive and beaten. The sight of the SEALs being subjected to harsh treatment didn't sit well with her. Her mind also reminded her Jason was livid. _If he was angry with me before … well, there is no doubt he is fuming mad at me now._

Rita began to stir as the doors opened. With there being no windows or clock in the room there was no indication as to how long they had been captive. However, it was obvious that whatever was going to happen next would not be pleasant.

Several men entered the room and surrounded Brock and Clay. The front of the cages opened, and the two SEALs were pulled out by their ankles. Both suppressed sounds of pain and resisted the urge to fight their captors as guns were pointed in not only their direction but at the women as well. The threat remained clear. If they didn't do what they were told Mandy and Rita would die.

Their wrists were pulled by the chains to the center of the room where the men were forced to stand, and the chains were looped over a beam. The chains were pulled and secured, leaving Clay and Brock hanging six inches off the ground by their wrists.

A tripod and table were set up, and a video camera connected to a laptop. The beatings began before the little red light ever illuminated.

* * *

 **Mexican Marine Compound**

"Master Chief Hayes!" Lopez raced into the room.

Jason peered up, exhaustion clear in his features.

"I have information. A contact spied Doza's men entering a local warehouse. An SUV with four men. He was standing outside when they parked and the door to the warehouse remained open while they unloaded two men from the back. Your men. I have a location." Lopez moved to the front of the room, located the correct map, and pointed.

Jason launched from his chair and strode to the front of the room. "You sure?"

"Yes. They would not lie to me."

"How long until we can get there?" Ray asked as the rest of Bravo gathered around.

"Fifteen minutes. The men are preparing your vehicle as we speak."

"Good man." Ray slapped Lopez's shoulder before following Jason from the room.

"Thank you." Blackburn caught Lopez's gaze and offered a slight smile.

"They must hurry. Your men won't have much time left. Lazo arrived shortly after your men."

"We'll get them back." Lisa settled in behind her laptop and her fingers began to fly over the keyboard.

* * *

 **Doza's Warehouse**

Clay forced his breaths to remain even. He noted the various instruments which could be used to beat a person and didn't even bother counting the men in the room with wide smiles on their faces. He wished he could meet's Brock's gaze, but they hung side by side. Mandy's expression remained closed off, though if one knew her, they would recognize her barely controlled rage. Rita was not so skilled at hiding her emotions and she yelled at the men in Spanish. Clay resisted the urge to laugh as the woman spewed every foul name in the book at the men.

Although his chest still hurt, the pain was now a dull ache. However, he understood the reprieve wouldn't last long. They would be beaten, maybe even to the point of death if Lazo chose to assault them like he did agent Kowits. _Come on Bravo. Busting down the door and taking these guys out would be a really good idea right about now._

Brock swallowed hard as his arms already ached from hanging. He understood both he and Clay could experience dislocated shoulders should they be here too long. Forcing in a deep breath, Brock turned his thoughts to Meg. Bringing his favorite memory of his wife to the forefront of his mind, Brock was able to endure the beginning of the beating with minimal sounds. Clay, however, was unable to do the same. As they beat Clay's torso the kid cried out in pain. Out of the corner of his eyes, Brock noted one of the men hitting Clay in the head and his head dropped to his chest. _It appears Clay passed out_. Brock silently prayed they would leave the kid alone for now.

His prayers were soon answered when everyone's attention turned to beating Brock.

* * *

 **Bravo's Vehicles – En-route to Warehouse**

Jason drew in a deep breath before letting it out slowly. His thoughts were on his men, and his fear they wouldn't be in time. Lopez drove at breakneck speeds through the streets and estimated they would arrive in two minutes, just ten minutes after they left.

All of Bravo were spurred into action when Lopez indicated they had a location. The team climbed into their vans in record time and were surprised to find the Mexican Marines following for the assault on Doza's warehouse.

"We get there, we go in hard. We take out every single one of those bastards who thought it was a good idea to take our men."

"Goodie." Sonny adjusted his grip on his rifle, thankful Jason gave them permission to leave no man alive.

Jason's gaze shifted to the building looming ahead. When the vans screeched to a halt, he was the first out and moved swiftly to the entrance of the warehouse, quickly dispatching three guards to the great beyond as he moved.

Ray, Sonny, and Trent followed close behind their leader. Each fully prepared to do whatever necessary to bring their boys home.

* * *

 **Naima's Home**

Meg tucked her feet under her and sighed with contentment as Stella and Naima prepared popcorn and beverages in the kitchen. She already had the new movie primed and ready to go and was watching the local news channel for the weather when her phone dinged with an alert. Upon spotting the message her smile vanished and her heart raced. The message read, _Is this Brock?_ And a link was attached. Her finger shook as she clicked on the link to the YouTube video. As the app opened, Meg cast the live video to Naima's smart television on the wall.

Stella grinned as she carried a large bowl of popcorn into the living room. The night had been a success. Spending time with Naima and Meg helped distract her from her worry about Clay, which only increased as the night wore on. Her eyes lit on the television and the glass bowl fell from her hands and shattered on the floor.

The sound of breaking glass drew Naima's attention. She grabbed the broom from the closet and strode to the living room to help clean up the mess but was unprepared for the sight which greeted her. On the television a live video of two men hanging from chains played. Meg and Stella stared at the images in shock.

Carefully guiding a shocked Stella to the couch beside Meg, Naima lowered to one knee in front of them and took one of their hands in hers. "What's going on?"

Meg's mouth opened three times before an answer finally squeaked out. "Brock."

Naima's brows furrowed before the truth dawned on her. _The video._ "How do you know?"

Meg confirmed Naima's suspicions when she pointed to the video. Naima turned to peer at the television and noted several men were beating one man who was already severely beaten. "I'd recognize him anywhere. Although he is beaten and bloodied, that is most definitely Brock."

 _This is not good._ Naima recognized Brock's curly brown hair. She shifted her attention to the other woman. "Stella?"

"It's Clay. See, the Bravo tattoo on his right arm and you can still see the bruise on his chest from Mumbai." Tears streamed unchecked down Stella's cheeks.

Naima refused to allow her own tears to fall and reached for the television remote to turn off the offending video when Meg grasped her arm.

"Wait!"

The sound of muffled gunfire came through the speaker system and Naima turned back to the television in time to view bright lights flaring in the room and men scattering. More gunfire ensued, and men dropped to the ground. One fell into Brock as he went down, eliciting an ungodly scream.

A figure came into view of the camera, and as he turned to face the screen Naima spied Ray's covered face before the live feed cut off.

"They've got them. Bravo is there, they're going to be alright!"

Stella's tear-filled gaze met Naima's. Her unasked question as clear as day.

"Ray is there. He is the one who stopped the video. Jason and the guys got them. They're going to be alright." Naima pulled first Stella then Meg into a tight hug.

* * *

 **Doza's Warehouse**

Bravo made entry into the warehouse and quickly cleared the main area. When they approached the only door to an interior room, sounds of flesh pounding flesh reached their ears.

Peeking around the corner, Ray spotted Brock and Clay hanging from chains, and Rita and Mandy in cages nearby. Clay appeared to be unconscious, but Brock was still fully aware of what transpired. Spotting a table, and video camera, Ray understood the necessity to shut down the recording as soon as possible. One last scan of the room and Ray moved back.

Using hand signals, Ray communicated how many hostiles were in the room and the location of Clay, Brock, Mandy, and Rita. Jason nodded and motioned for flash bangs. On the count of three, Jason and Ray tossed the flash grenades into the room, entered with Trent and Sonny close behind, and began eliminating the hostiles in the room.

Trent cringed when he sent a bullet between the eyes of the man closest to Brock, only for the man to grab onto his friend for support, the jarring elicited a scream of pain from Brock. Trent noted the additional dead weight became the straw that broke the camel's back, forcing Brock's shoulders to dislocate. Pushing his emotions down Trent moved to finish clearing the room before returning to where Jason and Sonny stood by Clay and Brock.

Once all the hostiles were eliminated, Ray moved to the camcorder and disconnected it. He cringed when he noted the feed was broadcast live on the internet. "Bravo Two to HAVOC."

"This is HAVOC."

"We found Bravo's Five and Six, as well as Ellis and Alfaro."

A sigh of relief was released from all in the command center.

"We have a problem though. Seems they were live broadcasting the beatings. The video needs to be removed from the internet."

"Copy." Eric turned to their technical aid who was already typing away at his laptop. Sighing, he knew he needed to call Captain Harrington. He would need to do some damage control, and possibly notify Meg of Brock's condition.

Moving across the room, Ray went to Jason's side as Sonny cut the chains holding Clay. They and Trent carefully lowered the young man to the ground as he began to come around. Trent went to work assessing Clay's condition as Ray, Sonny, and Jason moved to Brock.

Brock managed a half smile, distorted by the swelling in his face due to the beating. Relief surged through him when his brothers came through the door. They were now safe from further harm.

"Careful, he appears to have sustained more blows than Clay." Ray commented as he and Jason held Brock while Sonny cut the chains and they lowered Brock to the cold, concrete floor.

"I'll get the women." Sonny moved off to release Mandy and Rita from their cages and restraints as his brothers saw to Clay and Brock, and the Mexicans cleared the remainder of the warehouse and established a perimeter.

"Six?" Brocks voice came out raspy as Jason lowered his head carefully to the ground.

"He's okay. You both are going to be okay."

Brock swallowed hard and grimaced in pain before his head rolled to the side in search of Clay.

"Trent is seeing to him." Ray grasped Brock's hand, mindful of the dislocated shoulder. "You two did good."

Trent ran his hands over every inch of Clay, searching for broken bones or rigidity, a sign of internal bleeding. It was hard to visually ignore the new superficial bruises already present on the kid's chest. Since Clay had been insensate, the last thing he assessed was pupil reactivity by placing his hand over Clay's eyes to shield them from light and then removing it… _sluggish, but equal._

"They've been referring to each other as Five and Six. Must think we were being observed." Mandy rubbed her wrists as she observed the men seeing to Brock and Clay.

Jason met her gaze, his rage still evident in his eyes, and nodded once. Turning away from Mandy he drew in a deep breath. "Two, find out if we are being watched."

Ray nodded once, stood, and strode around the room in search of any equipment which would broadcast the goings on in the room to another location. Relief surged through him at the absence of surveillance and he returned to Jason's side. "Clear."

Trent finished his assessment of Clay, withholding the use of any analgesic because of the concussion. Clay did not appear to be going into shock, it could wait.

Clay's gaze never left Brock. "Five?"

"Jason's with him." Sonny's southern accent heavier than usual due to circumstances.

"He's hurting." Clay whispered, his throat sore.

After placing an inflatable cervical collar on Clay, Trent raised him, still maintaining spinal alignment and passed Clay a canteen. "Small sips only. I'm checking on him next. Don't move until I tell you."

Realizing Clay would follow orders despite still being thirsty, Sonny took over, aiding Spenser in the same manner as Trent, "Here, let me." Sonny held Clay and the canteen as he sipped. When done both men's gaze turned to the rest of the team as they gathered around Brock.

"What hurts most?" Trent asked as he took Brock's vitals.

"Everything." Brock whispered.

Nodding, Trent did a visual assessment of his best friend. _Both shoulders out of socket, a busted-up face, bruising all over his chest. Internal bleeding? Broken ribs? What about his lungs?_ His hands moved through Brock's head, looking for signs of a concussion. Moving down both arms Trent checked for breaks and was relieved to find none.

Brock couldn't hold back the groan of pain as Trent pressed gently on his ribs and stomach.

"Can we move them?" Jason asked as he peered at Trent.

"We need to be careful moving both of them. Clay appears to be suffering from a bad concussion, possible skull fracture … will need to immobilize his head and neck. To complicate matters though, the new bruises starting to blossom around the old contusion from Mumbai indicates he may have a sternal fracture as well as rib fractures. If the fracture is stable and aligned, it shouldn't be a problem, but I don't want to invite more trouble … his torso must not be jostled. I'd rather be safe than sorry. We can use the table top for a stretcher. Brock has at least three broken ribs, but fortunately no accompanying signs of internal bleeding. He also has bilateral dislocated shoulder joints. I need to pop them back into place before transport if possible ... sooner is better than later. Both of them need treatment ASAP."

Ray moved to hold Clay while Sonny went to work on turning the table into a stretcher.

Turning to Brock and meeting his gaze, "This is going to hurt."

"Do it." Brock croaked out. He understood how painful it would be, endured it before and most likely would again before he left the teams.

"Get him something to bite down on." Trent ordered as he inspected Brock's right shoulder.

Sonny stopped breaking the legs off the table long enough to remove one of his gloves which he rolled and placed in Brock's mouth, the article of clothing perfect for what was needed. The goal achieved, he went back to his original and somewhat therapeutic task, taking care now not to be impaled by splinters.

Jason offered additional support by gripping Brock's left hand with both of his.

Trent grasped Brock's arm and deftly re-positioned it. The joint popped back into place with a loud cry of pain from Brock. Holding the arm in place for a long moment, Trent waited for his friend to gain his breath back before nodding to Jason. "Switch sides with me."

Jason maintained his grip with Brock as he stood, stepped over the man, and dropped to a knee on the other side. Only then did he release Brock's left hand to grip his right. "Almost done."

Trent repeated the process with Brock's left shoulder, expertly popping the joint back into place. When done he turned to his med pack and retrieved some pain meds. "Gonna give you a small dose of morphine, just enough to take the edge off. Can't give you more until we get you thoroughly checked out, don't wanna suppress your breathing."

Brock breathed through the pain until the morphine began to take effect. He closed his eyes in relief when the pain dulled.

"Can we blow this joint now?" Sonny asked as he helped Ray move Clay to the makeshift stretcher.

"Yes, but not literally." Jason glanced up to Sonny, wishing he could give the man permission to blow this place sky high.

Trent and Jason lifted Brock and followed the rest who carried Clay on the makeshift stretcher out to the waiting vans. After sliding the table into the back of one of the vans, "Clay needs to be secured, he must be prevented from rolling and I want Brock in a reclining position. His lungs are most likely bruised, and I want to keep those broken ribs from doing more damage. We can kill two birds with one stone," glancing at Jason.

"Ray." Jason indicated Ray should take his place holding Brock. Once the transition was made, Jason jumped into the back of the van and settled in beside Clay. "Give him to me."

Trent, Ray, and Sonny lifted Brock into the back of the van and against Jason's chest immobilizing one side of their rookie, Sonny and the remaining men were positioned to stabilize the other.

As the rest climbed in, Brock's eyes flickered open and he turned to meet Clay's gaze. "Told you … they'd come."

"Never … doubted." Clay grinned and held up a closed fist.

Brock bumped fists with Clay and his smile appeared more like a grimace. Clay's brows furrowed when Brock's eyes closed, his head lolled against Jason's shoulder, and his hand dropped to the van floor.

Trent's attention shifted to Brock, and he took the man's pulse as the van shifted into gear. "Passed out."

"Lopez!" Jason's call to the front of the van indicating urgency.

"I will return us a quickly as possible." Lopez gunned the engine and the van sped down the road.

Halfway back to the Marine compound the van hit a bump in the road. Clay groaned before falling unconscious. Trent noted Clay passing out and Sonny's concerned gaze. "He'll be alright. Probably just exacerbated his concussion. Adrenaline would have worn off by now too."

Sonny nodded his head in understanding but didn't like it. Clay and Brock were hurt, critically, and there was nothing he could do to help.

Jason maintained his grip on Brock. Forcing his mind to stay away from the long list of "What if's" as Lopez drove, he maintained his focus instead on Bravo Five. As the compound came into view, Jason sensed a change and called out to Trent. "He's stopped breathing!"

* * *

 **AN: Sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter. I would have had it posted sooner but was having major technical issues. Hopefully they are all sorted out now.**


	3. Assessing the Damage

**Chapter 3: Assessing the Damage**

 **Mexican Marine Compound**

Trent shifted to assess Brock as the van slid to a stop in the center of the courtyard. Eric and Lisa pulled open the van doors as Trent began muttering to himself and reaching for his med kit.

"His lung collapsed. He needs a chest tube and intubation yesterday!"

"Tell me what you need." Jason rifled through the bag, pulling out the items Trent indicated as the medic set to work.

Sonny and Ray began to pull the tabletop holding Clay out of the van to give the others more room to attend to Brock, as well as transport the rookie to the medical facility on the compound.

Trent glanced up for a brief moment as he heard the wood scrape the floor, holding Brock's chest tube in place until he could secure it, he called out further instructions, "Keep him on the table, and lay it on the stretcher, a transfer would be too painful. Once he's situated on the gurney get him on his right side and inside, now. Tell the doc's he's possibly got a flail chest. I palpated fractures at the sternum and fifth, sixth, and seventh ribs, and a concussion. He needs X-rays, maybe surgery and placement on a vent, now!"

Jason swallowed the rage which built in him, his attention remaining focused on the task at hand. He passed Trent the needed supplies to secure the chest tube, then prepared supplies required for the intubation. Flicking on his flashlight, he held the light so Trent could see to insert the tube down Brock's throat.

Once the tube was in place, Trent attached the bag and let out a breath he didn't realize he held. "We gotta get him inside. He needs surgery for a probable pneumothorax."

"How did this happen? He was fine when you checked him out at the compound!" Jason asked as he assisted Trent with moving Brock to the back of the van, and into the hands of the waiting medical staff.

"Bump must have jarred one of his ribs enough to nick his lung." Trent ran with the medics as they rushed Brock to surgery.

Jason stood staring after his men, not blinking until Brock disappeared through the doors.

"Jason?" Eric's hand on his arm jarred him back to reality. His eyes lit with rage as he searched for Mandy. "This is _your_ fault!" He roared as he closed the distance between them and shoved his finger in her face.

"Jas …"

"I _told_ you the information we were going on was crap, and you sent us anyway. This whole time, you've done nothing but run us into one problem after another. Are you trying to kill my men?!"

"Whoa, Jason, stand down." Ray grabbed Jason's arm and pulled him back, Sonny appearing on the other side in case he was needed to rein in Jason.

"We were led into an ambush! Two of my men were captured and _tortured_. All because you can't get us solid intel!"

"Oh, this is not all on _me,_ Jason." Mandy rose to her full height and stared Jason down. "You have been pre-occupied since the moment we left. You have spent every moment down here thinking you have to prove to me, to everyone, that you are the same operator you were before Alana died. Well, Jason Hayes, you are not the same person. You've changed.

"You are letting what happened cloud your judgment. Hesitating when you should be continuing the mission. You are ignoring the insight from your team and shooting down anyone who doesn't agree with you." Mandy sucked in a deep breath. "This isn't all my fault, Jason. Clay's and Brock's conditions are as much as if not more your fault than mine."

"Enough!" Eric bellowed as he moved between the two hot-heads. "Both of you stand down, now."

Jason's glare remained fixed on Mandy. He ignored the pressure on his arm from Ray, the presence of Sonny on the other side, the stares from Davis and the Mexican Marines. He stood fixed in one spot for a moment which seemed to last forever. But then the condition of Clay and Brock flashed through his mind, the brief flash of terror on Trent's face at the announcement Brock was no longer breathing, Trent's concern for Clay's chest injuries. All of it came crashing down on him like a tidal wave and his breath hitched. He closed his eyes, nodded once, pivoted, and strode away.

Once Jason disappeared inside, Mandy allowed herself to release a shaky breath.

"He'll see the truth once he calms down." Eric faced Mandy, noting for the first time the abrasions on her wrists. "You should go to medical, let them check you over."

Mandy nodded, her mind whirling with all Jason said to her in anger. His words producing a brief thought. _Bad intel. Continual problems. Ambush. It's almost as if someone is sabotaging our efforts here. Someone who knows our every move before we even make it._ An idea formed with the force of being hit by an eighteen-wheeler. _We have a traitor in our midst!_

* * *

 **Naima's Home**

Naima set the hot mugs of Chamomile Tea in front of Stella and Meg as Meg's phone rang. "I'll get it for you."

Meg nodded slowly, her gaze fixed on the now blank television as the images of Brock being beaten played over and over in her mind.

"Meg Reynold's phone, this is Naima," Naima answered the phone without bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Naima, this is Captain Harrington. I'm looking for Meg. I stopped by her home and she wasn't there. Is she with you?"

Naima's heart sank. She rose and strode to the other room so the women wouldn't hear the conversation. There were few reasons Harrington would be calling them, none good. "Yes, she and Stella are here. This is about the video, isn't it?"

"You saw?"

"Some, yes."

"I'll be right over. Please don't allow them to leave until I arrive. It is imperative I speak with both of them." Harrington put his SUV in drive and pulled into traffic. Now in more of a rush than before to share the news.

"They won't be going anywhere. We will be waiting for you."

Harrington disconnected the call only to receive another from Blackburn moments later. He parked in front of the Perry home, drew in a deep breath, donned his hat, and strode purposefully for the front door.

Meg was returning from the restroom when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it."

Naima opened her mouth to stop Meg but was too late.

Upon spying Captain Harrington, Meg's legs threatened to give out. Only Naima's arm around her and the words "Brock's alive." Kept her from crashing to the ground.

Noting the paleness of Meg's features, Harrington quickly passed on the news Brock was alive. He understood that those two words alone would help shore up the woman before him.

"Let's move to the living room. Stella's in here."

Harrington closed the door behind him and followed the women.

Stelle peered up and gasped when she spied one of Clay's superior officers. Dread settled in her stomach and she struggled to breathe.

"Meg, Stella, both Brock, and Clay are alive." Harrington lowered to a chair and peered at both women.

"Oh, thank God." Stella breathed as her eyes closed and tears fell.

"We saw …" Meg began only for a sob to escape.

"Clay and Brock were taken, but Bravo found and rescued them. Both are in critical condition but are receiving the best medical care available."

"Will they be coming home?" Naima was already planning to call her mom and request she keep the kids longer. She would insist Meg and Stella stay with her until the guys returned. Plans for meals and around the clock care for the men, and the women, already being planned in the back of her mind.

"Once they are stable. They may have to remain where they are for a day or two." Harrington met each woman's gaze. "I promise you we will bring them home as soon as they are able to travel. All of them."

Naima heard the words he didn't say. Bravo would be returning with Brock and Clay.

"How long until we know their condition?" Meg finally managed to speak.

"I don't know. Both are currently being seen to. As soon as I receive word, I will share it with you."

"Any other injuries?" Naima understood Clay and Brock received the worst injuries, but she couldn't help but be concerned for her husband and the rest of Bravo.

"No."

Naima sighed and nodded her head as she considered what needed to be done next. "Sir, would you like a cup of coffee, maybe something to eat?"

Although not hungry, Harrington nodded and followed Naima to the kitchen to give Stella and Meg privacy.

Preparing the coffee pot, Naima wondered if the captain would answer her whispered question. "How bad are they really?"

Unwilling to share guesses, Harrington kept his answer simple. "Not good."

* * *

 **Medical**

Jason leaned against the wall, arms crossed over his chest and gaze fixed on the floor. The same position he held for the last couple of hours as he awaited word on his men. Trent had gone in with Brock and come out of the secure area a while ago. He now sat with elbows on his knees, and head in his hands. Jason recognized physical and emotional exhaustion when he saw it.

Although he questioned Trent about both Brock's and Clay's status, Trent simply shook his head in answer. Jason understood Trent did all he could. All they could do now was wait for the doctors to finish their work and allow them in to see their teammates, their brothers.

Along the hall, Ray leaned against a table and Sonny rested on the floor as they too awaited word. None willing to rest, eat, or even change until they knew if Bravo Five and Six would live.

Eric opened the door at the end of the hall and searched for Jason as Mandy entered in front of him. Spotting the man they needed to speak with, he strode forward with purpose. "How are they?"

"Don't know yet."

The door at the end of the hall opened, and Trent stood for the first time in over an hour. Taking his cue from the medic, Jason's gaze shifted to the man approaching them. "Doc?"

"They are both stable and in recovery." The Doctor drew in a long breath, thankful both SEALs would survive.

"How bad are they?" Trent asked, rubbing his face in exhaustion.

"They have a long road ahead of them, but thanks to your care and foresight, I am confident both will make a full recovery."

"What are their conditions?" Eric enquired.

"I will start with Spenser. He sustained a minor concussion as well as multiple contusions to his back and chest. He also has abrasions on his wrists and ankles, I am assuming from restraints. They have been thoroughly cleaned. Is he up to date on his tetanus shots?"

Trent nodded yes. "They both are."

"Good, one less thing to worry about." The doc consulted his notes. "Spenser suffered multiple closed fractures of his fifth, sixth, and seventh ribs, usually not a problem, but the same ribs also sustained stable breaks close to their sternal junctions. By Trent having you keep him immobile during transport, the ribs did not separate from each other or his chest wall kept him from developing a flail chest or damaging his lung in any way. We currently have him fitted with an oxygen mask to deliver one hundred percent oxygen to ensure his lungs continue to work properly. He is also on strong pain medication to ensure he can breathe properly despite his injuries. We need to keep a close eye on him to ensure there are no complications that arise."

"Such as?" Sonny's brows furrowed.

"Pneumonia." Trent supplied in response. "What about Brock?"

"Reynolds suffered a pneumothorax of his left lung. We have surgically repaired the damage and placed him on a ventilator to ensure proper air exchange. He too sustained severe abrasions to his ankles and wrists, as well as dislocation of both shoulder joints. But because of the timely correction in the field, there appears to be no nerve or ligament damage.

"From the visible evidence presented by the dark purple bruising on both sides of his torso, it appears that he sustained multiple blows to his trunk. Concerned with the possibility of additional fractures that can arise from blunt force trauma to the back…"

Sonny interrupted, "Like what?"

Doc turned to look at Sonny, "A broken back, or fragmentation of the bones that protect the spinal cord. If the vertebrae, as they are called, had fractured and separated, they might have cut the cord and then we would be discussing possible paralysis." Each man paled as they took in the doctor's words.

Turning to address Eric and Jason, "We did extensive radiologic studies to ensure there is no other structural damage apart from the fractured ribs. No additional breaks were noted…no damage to his spine."

"How long on the vent?" Ray questioned.

"We will keep him on the ventilator for twenty-four hours. At that time we will wean him off the sedation and remove the ventilator once we ensure he is able to breathe on his own."

"When can we see them?" Jason's hands settled on his hips.

"You may visit them now. But please, keep it down. If Spenser shows any signs of waking, find me immediately. We need to ensure his pain levels are under control and that he has no issues breathing once he wakes."

The doctor led the way to Brock's and Clay's room. Not a word was uttered, but all of Bravo were thankful the guys were in the same room. They didn't want to leave their brothers unless necessary.

Trent blew out a long breath. His gaze landing on Clay as relief surged through him. When he first assessed Clay, he had been concerned the kid would develop a flail chest due to the multiple fractures of his ribs. When the doc indicated the serious medical condition had been averted relief unlike any other surged through him.

Seeing Spenser now, his chest a colorful canvas of bruising against the stark white sheet, Trent understood the road to recovery would take time. Clay would need time off to ensure his ribs and sternum healed properly before returning to the team again. _We will help him, all of us._ Feeling a bit better spying Clay resting peacefully with the oxygen mask in place, Trent shifted his gaze to Brock.

Brock appeared to be in worse condition. The ventilator rhythmically breathing for Brock, the chest tube, and the matching colorful bruising on Brock's torso a clear indication that both endured severe physical trauma. Trent sighed, wishing he could have presented Brock's lung from being punctured. If he had, his brother wouldn't need a machine to breathe for him and would most likely be awake to speak with them. Trent moved to the chair against the wall at the foot of the two beds and lowered himself into it, suppressing a sigh. He was exhausted but refused to rest until Clay woke and he could be sure the kid would be alright.

Jason took in the sight of Brock and Clay and his fist clenched. He should have prevented this from happening. But, despite his best efforts, he failed his men. Thankfully none paid with their life. His pity party was cut short when he spotted Trent drop to a chair. He understood Trent would not leave until at least Clay woke. At that time, Jason would order the medic to his hammock for some much-needed rest. The amount of energy used to keep Clay and Brock alive until they arrived surely sapped Trent completely.

"You did good. You kept them alive." Jason's hand landed on Trent's shoulder and he squeezed.

"Should have done more," Trent whispered as he stared at the steady rise and fall of Brock's chest.

"What more could you have done?" Jason squeezed. "From what I understand you are the reason they are alive right now."

Trent's mouth opened three times and no words came out. Finally, he settled for lowering his head and staring at his hands instead.

"What's a flail chest?" Ray looked from the bruising on Clay's chest to Trent.

"It's when there is more than one break in three or more ribs." Trent raised his hands to demonstrate. "For Clay, he suffered multiple breaks of three ribs on his right side. A flail chest is when the pieces of those three ribs shift …" his right hand lowered from the left a bit. "When that happens it makes it harder to breathe. The flail section will be sucked in with the intake of breath instead of coming out."

Sonny's eyes widened as Trent demonstrated by breathing in, lowering his right hand, and raising his left.

"Then when he breathes out, the flail section would rise as the rest of the chest falls." Trent shifted his hands to show the difference.

"That would be painful," Ray observed.

"Excruciatingly so." Trent's hands dropped to his lap. "Could have ended his career."

Silence hung in the room for three heartbeats.

"But you prevented it," Jason observed.

"Barely."

"Doc said if it weren't for you, Kid would have had that … whad'ya call it … floppy chest." Sonny looked back to Clay. "He hurting?"

"Flail chest. And no. They have him on strong painkillers. He needs to breathe properly to heal and prevent pneumonia."

"Will he come back?" Ray's brows furrowed in concern.

"If he does exactly what the doctors say, and there are no complications." Trent drew in a deep breath and blew it out slowly. Infusing confidence he needed to believe himself he met Jason's gaze. "It'll be a long recovery for both, but they'll return."

As the members of Bravo settled into chairs around the room, Mandy backed out. Guilt for Brock's and Clay's conditions ate at her. She silently slipped to the roof to clear her head. Seeing the two SEALs being beaten in front of her made her question every decision she made since before they arrived in Mexico. Sinking to the couch around the makeshift fire pit, Mandy lowered her head to her hands and in a rare moment she let her guard down and cried.

* * *

 **Hallway Outside Brock's and Clay's Room**

Martinez and Lopez paused outside the room, spying the members of Bravo. All appeared exhausted, worried, and if they were anything like himself, hungry as well. They had not moved from the room in hours.

"Find them something to eat," Martinez instructed Lopez who accompanied him.

Lopez nodded, turned on his heels, and strode off to do as ordered.

Martinez knocked softly on the door and upon receiving only silence from the room entered.

Jason lifted his head and met Martinez's gaze.

"How are your men?"

"Alive. They'll pull through." Jason stretched his back, the plastic chair he occupied proved anything but comfortable.

A slight movement from the bed drew both men's attention and Jason stood, the rest of Bravo following suit and Trent moving to Clay's side.

Clay fought the blackness which enveloped him. A sense of urgency drove him to push at the darkness, to fight his way to the light, to warn his brothers. He ignored the pain in his chest as he clawed his way to the surface. Voices began to filter through.

"Come on, Clay. Open your eyes." Trent continued to urge as Ray went for the doctor.

"Open up, Kid. It's time to wake up." Jason's gentle encouragement came from the other side of the bed. Both he and Trent held a hand, doing what they could to coax Spenser to wake.

Hearing Jason's voice, Clay recognized he needed to open his eyes. He blinked once, twice, slowly his eyes opened.

"Hey, you're okay. You're safe. Just lie still."

Clay opened his mouth to speak, his words barely a whisper. He tried again, speaking louder this time, needing Jason to hear and understand. His eyes widened and hoped Boss would sense the urgency in his words.

"What's he saying?" Jason leaned closer.

"Dunno. Can't understand it. Sounds like he's speaking Spanish." Trent lay a hand on Clay's shoulder. "You're going to be alright now. Just rest."

Clay shook his head slowly, a pounding causing him to wince with the effort. He repeated his words.

"Why's he talking Spanish?" Sonny's brows furrowed with worry.

"Could be the concussion. Has him confused." Trent sighed with relief when Clay settled and his eyes drifted closed again.

When the doctor entered the room, Martinez slipped out.

* * *

 **Mexican Marine Compound**

Entering Command, Martinez spied the person he searched for. Spenser's whispered words in Spanish, 'They were told not to hurt her. She belongs to Doza' communicating to him the source of all their problems. "You could have killed us all. Almost succeeded in killing two good men. Why?"

Her head rising from where it rested on folded arms on the table, Rita shifted her gaze to Martinez. She understood Clay Spenser spoke Spanish, and that it would only be a matter of time before someone discovered her. The men at the warehouse failed to leave her name out of their discussions, essentially signing her death warrant. Why she stayed at the compound instead of fleeing the moment they returned, she had yet to understand. "Mi familia."

"How long?" Martinez kept his distance, unsure he would resist the urge to shoot the traitor if he stepped closer.

"Before they arrived." Rita stood and blew out a long breath, understanding now what was required of her.

"You told them not to trust anyone, not even you."

"I tried to warn them. But they didn't listen." Her hand reached for the handgun with a silencer on the table.

"We could have stopped Doza, together."

"No one can stop him." Rita raised the handgun and fired off a round. "Not even the American SEALs." With that, she holstered the weapon and strode from the room, down the stairs, and out the front gate of the compound.

Martinez lay on the cold, hard floor, unmoving. His personal fight to end Doza's reign coming to an end as his life's blood drained from his body.

* * *

 **Clay's and Brock's Room**

Mandy and Eric entered the room and noted the difference in the men scattered around. Eric allowed a brief smile. _Spencer must have woken._ He turned to Jason, "We need to talk."

Jason nodded, stood, and followed his CO from the room.

Eric opened the door to an empty room and flipped the lights on. "We know who set you up."

Jason's head snapped up at the words. He had been going over everything which transpired since they arrived in Mexico, and the only solution he had come up with, just moments before, was that Martinez was working against them. He needed to know if he was correct and rectify the situation immediately. "Who?"

"Rita."

Jason's gaze shifted to Mandy. "What? Are you sure it wasn't Martinez?"

"We're sure." Eric drew in a long breath. "Turns out Rita killed Martinez about thirty minutes ago in command."

Jason performed a mental one-eighty, "What? How?"

"We pulled footage from the cameras our guys installed. No sound, but it appears as though Martinez confronted her."

"Then Rita killed him. I should have seen it before." Mandy was beating herself up over the fact she worked so closely with Rita, ironing out the details of the mission package for the guys. Never once had she suspected that her ally would be the one pulling the rug out from under them at every turn.

Jason's brows furrowed, "So many things make sense now."

Mandy continued as if Jason had not spoken, "She told us not to trust anyone, not even her. All our intel led us either to a dead end or into a fight for our lives. Doza even knew the location of the supposedly secure compound where Lopez was. Plastered his threat all over the walls across the way. How could all that happen without someone on the inside."

Witnessing the depth pf Mandy's self-doubt, the words he said to her in anger flitted through Jason's mind, and he understood he needed to make amends. "Mandy, I'm sorry."

"No, Jason. I'm sorry, she was my contact, I brought her onboard, I never questioned her intel. I shouldn't have questioned you. I really thought you were still trying to find your footing after ... I didn't recognize how badly I was being played."

"Seems we both were at a disadvantage."

"We good?"

"Yeah." Mandy smiled softly. She wouldn't allow herself off the hook so easily, but at least Jason no longer wanted to hang her from the roof.

"How are they?" Blackburn changed the subject. He needed to update Harrington, who in turn would notify Stella and Meg.

"Clay woke briefly. Concussion must have scrambled his brain some. Was speaking in Spanish. Doc gave him more meds and he's out again."

"Wait. How long ago did he wake?" Mandy's brows furrowed.

"About thirty minutes or so ago," Jason answered, meeting her gaze. "Why?"

"Was Martinez in the room?"

"Yes." Jason's slow answer indicating he was trying to figure out where Mandy was going with her train of thought.

"Any idea what he said?"

"No. What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking Clay may have overheard something while we were being held. If he repeated any of it, Martinez would have understood. It's the only reasoning I have for why Martinez confronted Rita. She never gave any indication she worked with Doza before."

Jason nodded his head slowly. "We'll have to wait for him to wake again and find out what he said, or remembers."

"How is Brock?" Eric was still wrapping his mind around the fact Clay could have tipped of Martinez to Rita's betrayal.

"Still sedated. Trent indicated his vitals are normal all things considered."

"You guys need rest. Send the men to their bunks, get some food. You are no good to Clay or Brock if you don't take care of yourselves." Eric ordered.

"What about Doza and Lazo?" Jason wanted nothing more than to blow the heads off those responsible for his men ending up in their current condition.

"We'll find them." Mandy declared, determination lacing her words.

Jason nodded, trusting Mandy to do her job. He glanced at Eric, then turned and strode from the room.

* * *

 **Naima's Home**

Harrington strode into the living room and perched on the coffee table in front of Meg and Stella. "I just received a call from Blackburn."

Meg's eyes shot up to meet the captain's gaze. "Brock?"

"Clay?" Stella gripped the mug in her hands, willing her hands not to shake.

"Both received severe blunt force trauma to their back and chest. Clay suffered a concussion, three broken ribs, and a broken sternum. They have him on oxygen and strong painkillers. He woke briefly and spoke to Jason. They expect him to make a full recovery, although it will take time."

Stella closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath. Images of the bruising on Clay's chest after Mumbai flitted through her mind. This time, instead of resentment she felt relief. Clay survived and would be coming home to her.

Harrington shifted his focus to Meg. "Brock suffered three broken ribs. One of them punctured a lung which had to be surgically repaired. They have him on a ventilator for twenty-four hours at which time they will wean him off the sedation and take him off the vent."

"Is he okay?" Meg couldn't stop the tears which escaped at the news. Naima's arm wrapped around her shoulders and she leaned into the embrace.

"He is expected to make a full recovery as well." Harrington drew in a deep breath. "As soon as Brock is off the ventilator, and both men are stable, Bravo will be returning home. I will keep you appraised of the details."

"Thank you." Naima greatly appreciated Captain Harrington coming by personally to deliver the news, and ensuring both women were aware of their significant other's condition.

"I'll go for now, but will be in touch."

Naima stood. "I'll walk you out." Only after they stood outside the front door did Naima voice her request. "Sir, when you receive updates, can you contact me with the information. I plan to keep Stella and Meg here until the guys return."

Harrington paused a moment before nodding. "Thank you for caring for them."

"They would do the same were the roles reversed." Naima smiled softly.

Nodding, the captain turned and strode for his vehicle. As he drove back to base he smiled. _Bravo is a tight-knit group, both the men in the unit and the families. One of the many things which makes them the best of the best._

* * *

 **AN: I am so glad you still enjoy this story! I am loving all the reviews that come in.**

 **My family is in the process of preparing for a move (Have been house hunting, packing, cleaning, etc.) so updates are a bit more sporadic than I like. However, I do promise to keep updating. I just ask for patience during the Christmas season and our move.**


	4. Clay, Brock, Cerberus

**Chapter 4: Clay, Brock, Cerberus**

 **Mexican Marine Compound**

Jason rubbed his hands over his face and sighed. Pressing his fingertips to his temples, he willed the persistent headache to recede. He needed his guys to wake up.

Clay remained asleep ever since the first time he woke. The doctors were not concerned as Clay's body had obviously reached its limit and needed time to heal. But what bothered him the most was Clay seemed confused when he did wake. Speaking in Spanish, none of Bravo understood what the kid said. The distress on Clay's face, though, was clear to all.

The doctors were weaning Brock off sedation. Once he woke and they ensured Brock could breathe on his own, they would remove the ventilator. Only then would Jason breathe more easily. It always unsettled him when one of his boys relied on a machine breathe for him. Something which didn't happen often, thankfully.

Cerberus proved to be a challenge as well. It's as if the dog sensed Brock in the compound. The constant whining and barking wore on everyone. Jason already decided that when Brock woke, and the ventilator was removed, he would allow Cerberus to be reunited with Brock, despite the doctor's protests.

Clay's stirring drew Jason's attention and he rose, strode across the room, and ensured he was in Clay's line of sight. He didn't want the kid waking thinking he was still in Doza's clutches.

Slowly blinking, Clay first registered that the pain throughout his body had lessened to a dull ache. He vaguely remembered waking before and his entire body being filled with agonizing pain. The second thing he registered was Jason at his bedside. A deep sense of relief surged through Clay at the sight of his CO, followed quickly by dread.

"Rita … works for … Doza." Clay's unused voice came out raspy, but his gaze pierced Jason, willing him to understand the seriousness of his words.

"We know, Clay. Martinez confronted her." Jason lay a hand on Clay's arm and squeezed gently. "Somehow he knew."

Clay's eyes drifted closed and he tried to swallow.

Jason snagged the cup of ice chips off the bedside table. "Ice? Will feel good on your throat."

Meeting Jason's gaze, Clay nodded slowly. After accepting a spoonful, he held the ice in his mouth and let it melt, sighing as the cool liquid went down his throat. Only when Clay had his fill did Jason return the cup to the bedside table. Pulling a chair over, Jason settled in beside his rookie.

"How did you know about Rita?" Clay shifted slightly and stifled a groan.

"Interesting story, that," Sonny answered for Jason as he entered the room, hearing only the last words from the kid. "Good to see you awake, Goldilocks."

"Sonny, you okay?" Clay scrutinized Sonny, looking for any injuries on his teammate. His last clear memory of the Texan was before the van blew from the RPG. Although, he had a flash of Sonny beating the crap out of a table but figured that had to be his imagination playing tricks on him.

"Just a headache. I'm all good." Sonny leaned against the wall beside Clay's bed and folded his arms across his chest.

"So, about Rita."

Clay's rolled his head back to Jason. "Heard Lazo's men talking about her. They were told not to harm her, she worked for Doza."

"Mandy didn't know anything about it. Did they tell you this before they brought her in?"

"No, she was there. They were speaking Spanish though. Ellis probably didn't understand them." Clay closed his eyes and swallowed, fighting exhaustion.

"Must've been what he was saying when he woke last time," Sonny observed, noting Clay drifting back to sleep already.

"Martinez would have understood and known to go looking for her." Jason agreed.

Clay was almost asleep when a flash of Brock being beaten came to mind. His eyes shot open and he met Jason's gaze. "Brock?"

The panicked words from Clay concerned both Jason and Sonny. "Alive." Jason immediately answered as he shifted so Clay could see Brock in the bed next to him.

Clay took in the sight of Brock hooked up to a ventilator and his gut clenched. "How bad?"

"Broken ribs, one punctured a lung. The ventilator is just to give his lungs a chance to heal. They are weaning him off the sedation and will take him off the machine when he wakes and can breathe on his own."

"Thought they were going to kill us," Clay muttered as his eyes closed and his breathing evened out, clearly passed out this time.

"Me too, Kid. Me too." Jason whispered as he adjusted the blanket over Clay.

"I'll stay with them. You get some sleep." Sonny suggested, his eyes still fixed on Clay.

Jason swallowed hard and nodded. "Get me if anything changes."

Once Jason left the room, Sonny settled into the now empty chair between the beds and sighed. "Glad they didn't succeed. Bravo needs both you and Brock. You both hurry up and come back to work with us now, you hear?"

 **Bravo Quarters**

Trent clipped Cerberus on his leash for a short excursion to relieve himself as well as a bit of exercise. If Brock were caring for the canine, the tether wouldn't be needed. However, ever since both Clay and Brock were taken, it became a necessity. Cerberus bolted for the front gate when Bravo returned without two of their own. Trent suspected Cerb wanted to search for his master. But they couldn't lose another teammate, so the long, nylon lead was used every time Cerberus was let out of his crate.

As they headed outdoors, Cerb pulled against his restraint wanting to direct his borrowed human in the direction he wanted to go, the medical wing of the compound.

"You can visit Brock soon, boy. I promise I'll take you as soon as he wakes." Trent patted the dog's head and guided him out the door to the courtyard.

Although Cerberus did his business, he wasn't interested in the toys Trent brought, or the activities the human tried to engage him in. All he wanted was to be by his master's side. He whined, attempting to convey his wishes, but the man didn't understand. As Trent guided him back to the dorm, Cerb hung his head, yearning to be by Brock's side.

"He still out of sorts?" Jason asked as he eyed the duo when they entered.

"Wouldn't you be if the person you loved most was hurt, and you knew it but could do nothing about it or be by their side?" Trent unfastened the leash and gave Cerb a treat before dropping to a chair near Jason.

"Yeah, guess you're right." Jason yawned. "Any idea how much longer?"

Trent understood Jason's concern, but he had no real answer to alleviate his anxiety. "Don't know. Depends on Brock. Probably within the next couple of hours though."

"I'm going to hit the sack for an hour. Told Sonny to find me if anything changes with the guys." Jason rose and strode for his hammock as he yawned.

"Any updates on Rita, Doza, or Lazo?" Trent looked to Ray for an answer.

"Not yet. Ellis, Blackburn, and Davis are working on it. We'll be the first to know when something comes up."

Not liking the answer, but understanding it was the only one they had, for now, Trent nodded. "I'm going to head back down and keep Sonny company."

When the door closed firmly behind Trent, Ray shifted his gaze to Cerberus. "Looks like it's just you and me for a while."

Cerb whined, and Ray gave in. Opening the crate's door, Ray invited Cerberus to join him on the couch and rubbed behind the dog's ears. "It'll be alright. The boys are strong. They'll be back in the fight with us before you know it."

 **Medical**

Seventy-two minutes after leaving Clay's and Brock's room, Jason opened the door at the end of the hall only to find Sonny and Trent being pushed from the guy's room by a nurse. His pace quickened, Ray hot on his heels and his heart raced at what could have happened. "What's going on?"

"Brock just woke." Trent ran his hands through his hair. He wished he could remain in the room, but the doctor insisted he leave. Thankfully, Clay was conscious and could assure Brock the rest of the team was alive and well.

"That's good, right?" Ray asked.

"As long as he can breathe on his own, yeah."

"And if not?" Jason's hand landed on his hips.

"Then his injury is more serious than we thought." Trent drew in a long breath before blowing it out slowly. "Best case scenario, he breathes on his own and they remove the vent. He rehabs, does breathing exercises, and comes back to us."

"Worst case?" Sonny almost didn't want to ask the question.

"His career is over, and he receives a medical discharge."

Jason shook his head. "Not gonna happen."

The group descended into silence as they waited. Blackburn soon joined them, and Jason filled him in. A couple of minutes later Ellis and Davis arrived, the news traveled quickly through the compound that both SEALs were now awake. Each set of eyes shifted to the door to the guys' room as it opened, and the medical staff exited.

"Can someone please come tell Spenser to return to his bed!" The doctor was clearly irritated.

"Why is he up?" Trent didn't wait for an answer. He instead pushed past the doctor to ensure Clay returned to his bed. _The last thing he needs right now is to be up and about. What in the world is he thinking?_

"How's Brock?" Jason pinned the doc with a hard gaze.

"Awake and breathing on his own. We were able to remove the ventilator, but we will be keeping a close eye on him to ensure there are no setbacks. He will need to perform breathing exercises to ward off pneumonia, but he appears to be progressing well."

"Thank you." Eric offered a smile before the other man strode away.

"They're both going to be okay?" Mandy worried for the guys after watching Doza's men beat them. Understanding the severity of their wounds, her inability to help them ate at her.

"It appears so." Davis smiled as the rest of Bravo entered the guys' room.

 **Clay's and Brock's Room**

"Spenser, why in _hell_ are you out of your bed!" Trent moved swiftly to Clay's side, grasped his arm, and began to gently guide him back to bed.

"Brock … needed … me." Clay didn't bother to suppress the groan of pain as he shuffled towards his bed. Sonny soon appeared at his side to offer aid as well.

"Easy, Kid. We've got ya." Sonny fussed with Clay's pillows as Trent checked the rookie's vitals.

Clay's eyes closed as he focused on breathing through the pain until the meds the doc promised arrived.

Trent glanced up only when Jason entered the room and gave him a 'Whiskey Tango Foxtrot?' look.

"He … wanted … me to … know … he's good." Brock's labored speech drew Ray's and Jason's attention.

"Hey, easy man." Ray placed a hand on Brock's arm to avoid causing more pain to his previously dislocated shoulder.

"Rest, save your breath." Jason grasped the bed's handrail as his gaze traveled over his teammate and friend. "We're all good. Safe and in one piece."

"Clay?"

"Will be keeping his butt in his bed if he knows what's good for him." Jason pinned the rookie with a glare as a nurse administered pain meds.

"Injuries?"

Trent sighed, wishing Brock would let it go for now and rest. But he also recognized that wouldn't happen. Each of them would be the same way if they were in Brock's and Clay's shoes. "Broken ribs, bruised insides, he'll be fine as long as he keeps his ass in bed."

Brock closed his eyes and drew in a slow, painful breath. "Thanks … for coming … for us."

"Every time." Jason clasped Brock's hand in both of his. "Every single time."

Brock drifted back to sleep, his body reaching the end of its endurance.

Jason sighed as his gaze moved to Clay, noting the kid slept now as well before peering at each member of Bravo. All wore matching expressions of relief. Pulling a chair up, Jason settled in to wait.

Trent, Ray, and Sonny each found a place to settle in. All determined the guys would not be alone when they woke again.

Cerberus' whines from his crate echoed down the halls as he waited impatiently for the humans to take him to Brock.

 **Bravo Barracks**

"Hey, boy. I didn't forget about you." Jason smiled as he opened the kennel door and clipped the leash to Cerberus' collar. "Let's go outside, then I'll take you to see him."

Cerberus barked twice and his tail wagged furiously, his entire rear end shaking with joy.

Jason chuckled as he led the pup outside. Although Cerb pulled on his lead as they passed the hall to the medical area, one tug had the canine back on track. Something which never worked before. As Cerberus saw to his business, Jason thought over the last several hours. It was good to see both Clay and Brock wake. Although he promised the furriest member a visit with Brock as soon as he woke, Jason chose to allow the SEAL a bit more rest before bringing in Cerb in.

His cell pinged with a text and Jason pulled the device from his pocket and read the missive. "You ready to go see Brock? He's awake again."

Cerberus barked several times and bolted for the door, pulling a laughing Jason behind him. "Slow down, boy. He's not going anywhere."

Eric met Jason at the entry at the end of the hall. He smiled as Cerberus bolted through the door, his nails clicking on the floor as he slid on the tile, his paws seeking purchase on the ground. "Brock is asking about him."

"Yeah, well, Cerb is about to strangle himself trying to get there. He senses something is different." Jason followed the dog with wide strides, fighting to keep a hold on the leash.

"He can read you and the guys, Jason. He recognizes there is less stress in the room now." Eric paused outside the guys' room, his hand on the door handle.

"Yeah, well, I still won't be able to rest until we bring in Lazo and Doza."

"Something which we are working endlessly to bring about." Eric pushed open the door and stepped aside.

 **Clay's and Brock's Room**

The moment the door swung open Cerberus pulled Jason into the room. Upon crossing the threshold, Jason ordered Cerb to be gentle then released the leash.

The hair missile moved straight to Brock's bedside, put his front paws on the bed, and whined as he sniffed Brock's hand.

"Hey, boy." Brock lifted his hand and rubbed Cerberus' head, a small smile in place. "I've missed you."

Another whine as the canine nuzzled into Brock's hand.

Understanding the doc would have a coronary upon spotting Cerb in the room, Brock patted the sheets next to him, fully expecting his dog's actions.

With his master's invitation, Cerberus deftly jumped onto the bed. Once there, he sat and sniffed Brock from nose to toes, spending an extra moment around Brock's chest tube, yet not disturbing it. Once he assessed Brock, he lay down with his head in easy reach of Brock's hand.

A wide smile played across Brock's lips and he sighed in contentment and drifted back to sleep.

Cerberus' gaze remained fixed on Brock. He would stand guard over his master until they could work side by side again. Nothing would come between him and his master if he had any say in the matter.

* * *

 **AN: Finally reunited! Thank you for your patience over Christmas, and my move. I am all settled in now, have internet, and after a birthday party this weekend will be able to write more :)**

If you like my writing I would love for you to check out my Book released in November. It is "Clubs: Heart of a Hero". You can find it on Amazon by searching **Clubs: Heart of a Hero** or my name **Martha Pruett**. I hope you enjoy it and would love if you would leave me a review on Amazon once you read it!


End file.
